List of Russian principalities
This is a list of Russian principalities in the period from the collapse of Kievan Rus to the formation of the Kingdom of Russian and Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth . Grand principality of Kiev (882-1471) Capital: Kiev . + Category: Grand Dukes of Kiev * Principality of Porossk (Torchesk). Capital Torchesk . * Principality of Ovruch By giving the Capital (Ovruch). * Principality of Vyshgorod (1077-1210). Capital Vyshgorod . * Principality of Belgorod-Kievsky. The capital was Belgorod (now the village Belogorodka in the Kiev Oblast of Ukraine. * Principality of Yuryev. Capital Yuryev-Polsky. * Principality of Boguslavl. Capital Boguslavl . * Principality of Korsun. Capital: Korsun. * Principality of Tripolye (1162-1180). Capital: Tripolye (now Trypillia, in Kiev Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Kotelich Capital: Kotelnich. Principality of Pereyaslavl (1054-1239) Capital: Pereyaslavl-Russky (now Pereyaslav-Khmelnytsky, Kiev Oblast, Ukraine. * Principality of Gorodets-Ostersky . Capital: Gorodets Ostersky (now Oster, Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine).. Principality of Halych-Volyn (1198-1392) Capital: Vladimir-Volynsky and Halych +Category: Princes of Galicia-Volyn Principality of Halych (1084-1352). Capital Halych, a 1290 Lions . + Category: Princes of Halych ** Przemysl principality (1085-1269). The capital of Przemysl (now Przemysl in Poland). ** Principality of Zvenigorod (1331-1492). Capital: Zvenigorod. ** Terebovlskoe principality (c. 1085-1141). Capital Terebovl (now Terebovlya Ternopil region of Ukraine). ** Bolohovskaya land (Bolkhov principality) (? -? 1240-e). Capital Kamenetz . ** Podolia (? - 1240's) «Подолье» в БЭС«ПОДОЛЬЕ (Подольская земля)» в Энциклопедии «История Отечества»- the territory of modern Vinnytsia and Khmelnytsky oblasts of Ukraine. As part of the Golden Horde in the second half of the XIII century , from 1362 to the Great Duchy of Lithuania ** Territory of Bârlad (? - 1240-e) between the Dniester and the Carpathians (the territory of the future of Moldova ). Capital (?) Bârlad. Became part of the Golden Horde . Principality of Volhynia (ca. 990-1452). The capital of Vladimir-Volyn. + Category: Princes of Volyn ** Principality of Brest (c1087-1444). Beresteyskaya land ( Podlachia originally principality of Kiev region). The capital of Brest (bark). *** Principality of Kobrin (1366-1529). Capital: Kobrin. Lithuanian lot in 1366-1490, the Polish portion in 1490-1529. ** Principality of Belz (1170-1269). Capital Belz (now in Lviv Oblast, Ukraine).. *** Principality of Chervyen (? -?) Capital: Chervyen (now in Belarus. **** Principality of Kholm (1263-1366). Capital: Kholm (now Chełm in Poland). * Principality of Lutsk (1099, 1125-1320). Capital: Lutsk (Luchesku).. + Category: Princes of Lutsk ** Principality of Peresopnytsia (1146-1238). Capital Peresopnytsia. ** Principality of Kremenets (? -?). Capital: Kremenets.. ** Principality of Izyaslavl (? -?). Capital Izyaslavl (Now Izyaslav, Khmelnitsky Oblast, Ukraine. ** Dorogobuzh principality (c. 1085-1227). Capital Dorogobuzh . ** Principality of Chertoryisk. Capital: Chertoryist (now Staryi Chortoryisk, Volyn Oblast, Ukraine. ** Principality of Shumsk. Capital: Shumsk Presumably the Principality of Volyn also included (see Principality of Goroden): * Principality of Goroden (Grodno)(1116-1413). The capital Goroden (now: Grodno, Grodno Voblast, Belarus). ** Volkovyyskoe principality (1147-1431). Capital Volkovyysk ( Volkovysk ). *** Principality of Slonim (c1245-1260). Capital: Uslon (now Slonim, Grodno Voblast, Belarus. ** Principality of Novogrudok (1147-1431). Capital Novogrudok). - The initial ownership of Mindaugas, around when he began to unite various fiefs into the Grand Duchy of Lithuania . Principality of Turov and Pinsk (c998-1168) West Gomel, Belarus Brest regions east, north of Zhytomyr and Rivne oblasts of Ukraine. Capital Tours . In 1167/1174 divided by Turov, Pinsk and Dubrovitskoe principality. * Principality of Turov (1167/1174-1540). Capital Turov. + Princes of Turov and Pinsk * Pinsk principality (1167/1174-1521). The capital of Pinsk (Pinesk). * Dubrovitskoe principality (1167/1174 -?). Capital Dubrovytsia . ** Principality of Stepan (c1230-?). Capital Stepan (now in Ukraine) * Principality of Slutsk (c1240-1587). Capital: Slutsk (Sluchesk) (now in Minsk Voblast, Belarus. Principality of Polotsk (c960-1307/1399) Capital: Polotsk (Polotesk). 1307 → Grand Duchy of Lithuania. + Category: Princes of Polotsk Apanage principalities: * Principality of Polotsk (1101-1392) Capital: Polotsk (Polotesk). ** Gertsikskoe principality (1180/1186-1208). Capital Gercik ( Jersika ). ** Kukenoyskoe principality (1180/1186-posle 1225). Capital Kukenoys ( Koknese , Kokengauzen). * Minsk principality (1070-e-1326/1407). Capital Mensk ( Minsk ). ** Principality of Svisloch (1140-1350). Capital Svisloch (now Svislach, Asipovichy Rayon, Mahilyow Voblasts). ** Principality of Drutsk (c1150-1326/1508). Capital: Drutesk (now Drutsk, Vitebsk Oblast Belarus). ** Principality of Borisov (c1101-1245). Capital: Borisov. * Principality of Izyaslavl (c1101-1245). Capital: Izyaslavl (Now Zaslawye, Minsk Voblast, Belarus). → 1180/1186 with the Minsk principality. ** Logozhskoe principality (c. 1150-1326). Capital Logozhsk ( Logoisk ) → 1180/1186 with the Principality of Minsk. * Vilna principality (?) (1070-e 1413). The capital of Vilna ( Vilnius ). * Vitebsk Duchy (1101-1320/1392). Capital Vidbesk ( Vitebsk ). ** Usvyaty principality (1140-e 1320). Capital Usvyaty ( Usvyaty ). Novgorod Republic (9th century-1478) Capital: Novgorod (now Veliky Novgorod, Novgorod Oblast). Feudal Republic of Pskov (1348-1510) Part of the Pskov Oblast Capital Pskov (Pleskov). Principality of Smolensk (c. 990-1404) Smolensk Oblast, western part of Tver Oblast, southern part of Pskov Oblast, Russia, east of Mogilev region. Belarus. * Principality of Smolensk (c. 990-1404). Capital: Smolensk. The capital of Smolensk . → Grand Duchy of Lithuania . + Category: Prince of Smolensk Apanage principalities: * Toropetzkaya principality (1167-1320). Capital Toropets (Toropech). 1355/62 → Grand Duchy of Lithuania. * Principality of Mstislavl (12 V-1529). Capital Mstislavl . * Vyazemskoy principality (1190-1403/1494). Capital Vyazma . → Grand Duchy of Lithuania. * Fominsk-Berezuyskoe principality (c. 1206-1404). Capital Fominskoe (Fomin town). * Principality of Krasnoe. Capital: Krasnoe. * Vassilyevskoe principality . Capital Vasiliev . * Principalithy of Dorogobuzh (c. 1343-1505). Capital Dorogobuzh . 1403 → Grand Duchy of Lithuania. + Category: Princes Dorogobuzh * Porkhov principality (1386-1442). Capital Porkhov . 1404 → Grand Duchy of Lithuania. * Mozhaiskoe principality (1279-1303). Capital Mozhaisk . → Grand Principality of Moscow (specific principality 1389-1492). Principality of Chernigov (1024-1330) North Chernigov region. Ukraine, east of Gomel oblast. Belarus, Kaluga, Bryansk, Lipetsk, Orel Region. Russia. The capital of Chernihiv. + Category: Princes of Chernigov After the devastation of the Mongols came in a strong principality desolation and became the main center of Bryansk. Subsequently, the process of fragmentation continued principalities, most of the former principality of Chernigov was absorbed ON . In this part of the principalities Verkhovsky , being in the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, received full internal autonomy. * Principality of Kleckesk (c1250-1521). Capital: Klechesk (now Kletsk, Minsk Voblast, Belarus. * Vschizhskoe principality (1156-1240). Capital Vshchizh . * Principality of Bryansk (c1240-1430). Capital: Bryansk (Debryansk). * Principality of Starodub (Part of Lithuania about 1406-1503). Capital: Starodub Chernigov * Gomel principality (? -?). Capital Gomy ( Gomel ). * Principality of Snovsk (?-?). Capital: Snovks (now Shchors, Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine. * Repeyskoe principality (? -?). Capital Ropesk ( Repeysk ). Upper Oka Principalities - East Chernigov land * Principality of Zvenigorod-on-the-Oka (c. 1340-1504). Capital: Zvenigorod-na-Oke (Zvenigorod-on-Oka). +Category: Prince of Zvenigorod * Principality of Karachev (c1246-1360). Capital Karachev. * Principality of Kozelsk (c1235-1445). Capital: Kozelsk. * Lyubutskoe principality (c. 1235-1445). Capital Lyubutsk (Lyubutesk). * Principality of Mezetsk (c. 1360-1504). Capital Mezetsk (Mezchesk now Meschevsk ). 1493 → Grand Principality of Moscow. ** Baryatinsky principality (c. 1450-1504/9). Capital Baryatin (now Baryatino in the Kaluga region).. * Mosalsk principality (c. 1350-1494). Capital Mosalsk (Masalsky). 1500 → Grand Principality of Moscow. * Duchy of Mtsensk (? -?). The capital of Mtsensk . 1500 → Grand Principality of Moscow. * Myshegodskoe principality (c. 1270-1488). Capital Myshegda (mice). * Novosilsky principality (mid-13th century. - 1425). Capital Novosil . Split into: ** Belyovsky principality (1468-1558). Capital Belyov . 1487 →Grand Principality of Moscow(destiny to 1558 g). ** Vorotynskys principality (c. 1455-1573). Capital Vorotynsk (Vorotynesk). 1493 → Grand Principality of Moscow (no inheritance rights to 1573 g). + Category: Dukes Vorotynskys ** Principality of Odoyevsk (c. 1455-1407). Capital Odoev . → Grand Principality of Moscow1474 (in inheritance rights to 1547 g). * Principality of Obolensk (c. 1270-1494). Capital Obolensk (Obolenesk). → Grand Principality of Moscow 1362-89. * Przemysl principality (? -?) - Centre for Eye of Przemysl . → Grand Principality of Moscow 1487. * Tarusa principality (1246-1392). Capital Tarusa . → Grand Principality of Moscow 1392. * Principality of Spash (? -?). Capital: Spash (Ispash). → Grand Principality of Moscow (Novosilsky inheritance). * Volkonskaya principality (c. 1270-1470). Capital Volkona (Volhona, Volkonsky ). * Principality of Konin (?-?). Capital: Konin (now Kanin). * Trostenskoe principality (c. 1460-90). The capital of the Parish Trost . → Grand Principality of Moscow 1490. Principality of Novgorod-Seversky (c. 1096-1494) Sumy region of Ukraine, the Kursk and the south of the Bryansk region of Russia. The capital of Novgorod-Seversky . +Category: Princes of Novgorod-Seversky Detached from the Chernigov principality. Inherit: * Principality of Kursk (c1095-1270). Capital: Kursk (Kuresk). * Principality of Rylsk (c1152-1523). Capital: Rylsk.+Category: Princes Ryl'sk * Principality of Putivl (c1150-1500). Capital Putivl. * Glukhovskoy principality (c. 1246-1407). Capital Glukhov . * Principality of Vorgol. Capital: Vorgol. * Principality of Trubchevsk (c1392-1500). Capital: Trubchevsk (Trubets). Principality of Murom-Ryazan Center of the Ryazan Oblast. South of the Ryazan Oblast. South Vladimir, Ryazan north, the south-west of Nizhny Novgorod Oglast. In the years 1054-1127 the eastern periphery of the Chernigov principality. * Principality of Murom (989-1393). Capital: Murom * Principality of Ryazan - from the end of the 13th century Grand Principality of Ryazan (1129-1510). Capital: Staraya Ryazan (Old Ryazan) till 1237, Pereslavl-Ryazansky (New Ryazan) after 1237.+Category: Princes of Ryazan ** Principality of Pronsk (1129-1465). Capital: Pronsk. Starting from the mid 14th century Grand Principality of Pronsk. +Category: Princes Pronskii ** Principality of Belgorod-Ryazansky (c. 1149-1205). Capital: Belgorod-Ryazansky. ** Principality of Kolomna (c1165-1301). Capital: Kolomna . ** Principality of Elets (c1370-1483). Capital: Elets. Before the Mongol invasion was part of the Elec Chernihiv principality, and later - directly into the Golden Horde . At the beginning of the XIV century. moved to Ryazan principality from which soon separated. ** Lipetsk principality (c. 1283 -??). The capital of Lipetsk Lipetsk until 1202 was part of the Chernihiv principality, and later - is attached to the Ryazan principality . Destroyed during the Mongol invasion. ** Vorgolskoe Duchy (after 1202 -??). Capital Vorgol until 1202 was part of the Principality of Chernigov (1024-1330). and later - is attached to the Ryazan principality . Destroyed during the Mongol invasion. Yeletsky, Lipetsk and Vorgolskoe fiefs in the Ryazan principality were called the Ryazan Ukraine Principality of Tmutarakan (c. 988-1100) Taman and eastern Crimea . + Category: Princes Tmutarakan Originally the southern periphery of the Chernigov principality. * Principality of Tmutarakan (c988-1100). Capital: Tmutarakan. Grand Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal Grand principality of Suzdal-Nizhny Novgorod (1328-1424) The capital of Suzdal , with approx. 1350 Nizhny Novgorod * Principality of Suzdal * Principality of Nizhny Novgorod. Apanage principalities: ** Principality of Gorodets (1264-1403). Capital Gorodets . ** Principality of Shuya (1387-1420). Capital: Shuya. Principality of Pereslavl-Zaleski (1175-1302) Capital Pereyaslavl (now Pereslavl-Zalessky). * + Category: Princes Pereyaslavl Principality of Rostov (c. 989-1474) * Principality of Rostov (c989-1474). Capital: Rostov. + Category: Princes of Rostov In 1328 split into parts: * The older branch (Sretenskaya (Usretinskaya) side of Rostov). * Younger branch (Borisoglebskaya Rostov). Apanage principalities: * Ustyug principality (1364-1474). The capital of Great Ustyug . * Bohtyuzhskoe principality (1364-1434). Principality of Yaroslavl (1218-1463) The capital of Yaroslavl . + Category: Prince Yaroslavl Inherit: * Principality of Mologa (c. 1325-1450). Capital Mologa. * Principality of Shumorovo (c. 1365-1420). The capital village Shumorovo . * Principality of Prozorov (c. 1408-1460). Capital Prozorov . * Principality of Sudka. The capital village cruets * Principality of Sit (c. 1408-1460). Capital unknown. * Romanovskoye Duchy (1345 -?). The capital of Romanov . * Kubena principality (? -1447). The capital is unknown. * Shehonskoe principality (Poshehonsky) (c. 1410-1460). The capital town of prince . * Uhorskoe principality ( Ugric ) (c. 1420-1470). The capital is unknown. * Sheksninskoe principality (c. 1350-1480). The capital is unknown. * Novlenskoe principality (c. 1400-1470). The capital is unknown. * Zaozersk principality (c. 1400-1447). The capital village of mouth . * Kurbsky principality (c. 1425-1455). The capital village of Courbet . Principality of Uglich (1216-1591) The capital of Uglich . + Category: Prince of Uglich Principality of Beloozero (1238-1486) Capital Beloozero (now Belozersk) till 1432, then Vereya . + Category: Princes of Beloozero Apanage principalities: * Sogozhskoe principality (Sugorskoe) (c. 1345-75). * Sheleshpanskoe principality (c. 1375-1410). * Kem principality (c. 1375-1430). The capital village of Kem . * Kargolomskoe principality (c. 1375-1430). The capital is unknown. * Ukhtomskogo principality (c. 1410-50). The capital is unknown. * Dyabrinskoe principality (?-?). The capital is unknown. * Principality of Andoga (or Andoma) (c. 1385-1430). The capital was probably Andoga, a settlement which disappeared. * Vadbolskoe principality (c. 1410-50). The capital is unknown. * Beloselsky principality (c. 1385-1470). The capital of the White Village . Principality of Starodub (1238-1460) Capital Starodub on Klyazma . * Pozharskaya principality (c. 1390-1470). Capital Pohar (Fire). Location unknown. * Ryapolovskoe principality (c. 1390-1440). Capital Ryapolovsky mill * Paletsky principality (c. 1390-1470). The capital of Palekh . * Krivoborskoe principality (c. 1440-70). The capital is unknown. * Lyalovskoe principality (c. 1440-60). * Principality of Golibesovo (c. 1410-1510). The capital village of the Trinity . * Romodanovsky principality (c. 1410-40). Principality of Galich-Dmitrov (1280-1334) Initially the territory was part of the Grand Duchy of Vladimir. It was independent from 1280 to 1334. In 1334 it was divided into the Principality of Galich and the Principality of Dmitrov * Principality of Galich (1334-1453) Capital Galich Mersky . * Principality of Dmitrov (1334-1569) Capital Dmitrov . Yuryevskoe principality (c. 1212-1345) The capital of St. George-Polish . Kostroma principality (1246-1303) Capital Kostroma . Principality of Tver (1242-1490) The capital of Tver . Apanage principalities: * Principality of Kashin (1318-1426). Capital Kashin . * Kholmsk principality (1319-1508). Capital Hill . +Category: Princes of Kholmsk * Dorogobuzh principality (1318-1486). Capital Dorogobuzh . * Zubtsov principality (1318-1460). Capital Teeth . * Principality of Mikulin (1339-1485). Capital Mikulin . * Principality of Goroden (Tver) (1425-35). Capital: Goroden (now Gorodnya, Tver Oblast) * Telyatevsky portion (1397-1437). * Principality of Chernyatin (1406-90). Capital: Chernyatin (now Chernyatino, Moscow Oblast). Grand Principality of Moscow (1276-1547) The capital of Moscow . Apanage principalities: * Principality of Serpukhov-Borovsk (1341-1472). Capital: Serpukhov +Category: Prince of Serpukhov ** Principality of Peremyshl Capital:Capital: Peremyshl Moskovsky {settlement which does not exist any more, located in the proximity of present village Dmitrovo in Podolsk Raion * Principality of Zvenigorod (1331-1492). The capital of Zvenigorod . * Principality of Vologda (1433-81). The capital of Vologda . * Principality of Vereya (1432-86). * Principality of Volotsk (1408-10) (1462-1513). Capital Volok Lamsky Portage (now Volokolamsk, Moscow Oblast). * Principality of Ruza (1494-1503). Capital Ruza. * Principality of Staritsa (1519-63). Capital Staritsa . +Category: Princes Starytskyi * Principaliy of Rzhev (1408-10, 1462-1526). Capital: Rzhev. * Principality of Kaluga (1505-18). Capital: Kaluga . * Mozhaiskoe principality (1389-1492) - see Princpality of Smolensk. Vyatka land (1181-1489) The territory of Central Viatka - part of present Kirov Oblast. Capital - Khlynov . * Old Vyatskaya Republic Velikopermskoe principality (1323-1505) Geographically, in a historic area of Great Perm . The capital of - Cherdyn ' . Grand Duchy of Lithuania (1236-1569) Capital: Vilnius See also * Alphabetic list of Russian principalities Category:Russian principalities